


One plus one equals three

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Story of my life with you. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Family Feels, Lucifer Feels, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This takes place as soon as I Choose You ends.





	1. Failed engagement.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofthelord/gifts), [Wayhaught_supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/gifts), [lilv3t121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilv3t121/gifts).



Lucifer stood at the altar and looked back up as he thought back to the moment that leads him to marry the woman of his dreams. And boy she started in a lot of X rated dreams before they got into bed together and even now that they are together.

_"I'm pregnant Lucifer?" Chloe said looking at Lucifer after they enjoyed a nice meal and was getting ready to order dessert to go._

_Lucifer just sat there staring at her like she grew a third eye. "Huh?"_

_Chloe couldn't help but giggle at his confused look as she spoke again. "I'm pregnant." She said with a smile._

_Lucifer just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his sexy face._

_Chloe was starting to get annoyed with him._

_The waitress walked over and looked at Lucifer. "Congrats you're going to be a father sir. Did you two want dessert to go or are you going to kill him for still being shell shocked over the news?"_

_Chloe looked at the waitress funny. "_

_My husband at the same look on his face a good hour or more. Even after I had slapped him and punched him in the face. I gave up walked away and he came into our room happy as a clam about the baby with his nose still bleeding. And he didn't seem to notice the fact either." She said simply. "Let the news sink into his brain that just slowed down."_

_S_ _hortly after she said that Lucifer's eyes blinked and looked at Chloe looking puzzled. "Are you sure?"_

_Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "Yes." She said clearly annoyed._

_Lucifer's lips twisted up in a small smile. "I never thought I would be Chloe." He said looking at her. "I knew it could happen but I didn't think it would to me."_

_"Are you happy?" She asked looking at him. She really didn't want to raise the child of the devil without the father around. Bad and deadly things could happen you never know._

_He thought about it for a moment before he looked at her. "A bit but I'm more scared about how good of a father I will be. Mine was more hands-off with his side projects as you remember." He said talking about ALL of the human race as a side project._

_Chloe reached out and patted him on his hand. "Together?"_

_Lucifer smiled softly as he lifted her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "Together." He said with a smile. He turned and looked at the waitress with a smile. "We will take two devil's food cakes to go."_

_The waitress stood there stunned looking into his eyes. She had to mentally pull her self away to go place the orders._

_"You shouldn't do that to her Lucifer?" Chloe said looking at him shocked._

_"It happens when I look at everyone but you. Besides at least I didn't ask her what she desires." He said with a smile._

_Chloe nodded her head slightly. "True and I thank you for that one." She said as the dessert came. She took the bag out to his car while he paid for it._

_Lucifer walked out and got into the car a short time later and he drove them to Lux than. Once they were inside sitting on the couch snuggled up against each other. "Why don't we get married."_

_Chloe looked at him really annoyed then. "I will not marry you just because I'm pregnant. No human or other magical creature would do that just because they are Lucifer." She said simply. "I did that once because of Trixie and I don't want to do that again."_

_Lucifer looked at her then. "Well, that explains a whole lot between you and Dan." He said simply._

_"_ _I love you Lucifer. But I can't do that again it's not fair for either one of us or our child." She said simply. "You understand right?"_

_Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "But I get to ask you again right?" He said grinning at her._

_Chloe rolled her eyes then. "Yes, you can ask me again."_

_"Great." He said grinning. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if my father plained all of this out. Well besides Eve crashing our Valentine's day date/undercover opp. If she didn't neither one of us would have made a move so quickly against the other one." He said truthfully._

_"I wore that dress that night so you would later." She said with a smile._

_"Really?" He asked looking at her._

_"_ _Yeah, I wanted to as a line from little mermaid goes. I wanted to shut up and kiss the boy." Chloe said with a smile._

_"You know the line is Shut up and kiss the girl right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"I didn't know you were a girl?" Chloe asked with a smirk._

_"Minx." He muttered softly. "And for the record, I'm still not Ariel from the Little Mermaid series."_

_"No your just the devil himself?" Chloe said with a smile._

Lucifer stood there watching and waiting for his soon to be bride as he watched there family and friends. And there dates for today walk in and take their seats.


	2. Will you Marry me?

_Lucifer stood out on the balcony and looked up skywards as he kept on talking to his old man. "Dad you have no idea how scared I am right now. Or maybe you do as you have so many children. I don't know if I can be any type of a good father figure to my unborn child. And that scares me more than when I went against you all those centuries ago." He sighed as he looked down. "I don't even know if you're even listening to me either." He shook his head slightly at the thought._

_"Father said to tell you he is always listening to all of his children even you Samuel." Came a voice from behind Lucifer._

_Lucifer turned and looked right at his eldest brother his father's left hand. "And yet he doesn't answer me, Gabriel."_

_Gabriel walked over and put a hand to his brother's face. "Our father has his own way of answering us. He knew how unhappy you really were and found a way for you to be happy again like we were when we were children."_

_Lucifer smiled softly. "Chloe?"_

_"And the baby. Though knowing him it could be more than one. You know how our father is about being over the top sometimes." Gabriel said with a sigh._

_"True he can be that more often than not Gabriel. But she is mortal and will one day leave me. And then I will be once again alone without my guiding light." Lucifer said sadly. "I don't want to lose what I have just found."_

_Gabriel patted his brother's cheek. Before he pulled his hand back and looked into Lucifer's eyes. "We will throw a fasting, an Wiccan fasting for a wedding. We can easily hide anything angelic we have to do for the mortals not knowing who you are. Though she may or may not get any form of wings from this. But it may take a couple hours for that to kick in or not." He said simply._

_Lucifer smiled softly at his brother. "When we hold it. I would love it if the whole family could be there." He looked down at the ground. "I know how the others must still feel about me the outcast of the family."_

_"For our baby brother, we would all be there expect father." He held up his hands when Lucifer started to speak. "Not because of you. But the fact human's and our father isn't going to end well. But knowing him he will find a way to send a message or something to you." Gabriel said with a smile. "So when is the big day?"_

_"I'm still waiting for him to ask me again. And not because I'm expecting his child." Chloe said from the doorway._

_Gabriel turned and bowed at Chloe. "Our father was right you are special. And not just because of our father having you blessed into being. And then shoved into Lucifer's path either I might add."_

_Chloe smiled softly as she went and stood beside Lucifer then. "Thank you. And what are the two angelic brothers talking about behind my back?" She asked with a smile. "Hmm?"_

_"You know I am still the devil right?" Lucifer asked looking at the love of his life._

_"True but you were born angelic not demonic like Mazikeen. So I win that argument Lucifer and more to come I have no problem with winning all of those too." Lucifer turned and kissed Chloe on her lips briefly._

_Chloe stepped back and smiled. "Remember I'm still waiting for a proper asking Lucifer Morningstar I mean it." She said before she turned and walked back inside._

_Lucifer turned and looked at his brother. "I'm screwed aren't I?"_

_"Well yes, you really are baby brother. You really are royally screwed over." Gabriel patted him on his shoulder. "I will be back. And will let the others know we are all going to be there for your wedding day." He said before he flew off._

_Lucifer turned and walked walk into his loft and walked pass Trixie who was sitting on the floor working on something. He smiled at Chloe as he sat down on his piano bench and opened it up. He looked at Trixie. "So do you think your mom and I are having a boy or a girl?"_

_"A girl?" Trixie said with a smile. "Dad says so you have to deal with how you are from the other side."_

_Lucifer sighed softly. "Remind me to scare Dan later." He looked annoyed._

_Chloe laughed softly as she stood and walked over and sat down on the piano bench beside him. "Really?"_

_"Yes, he should be scared." Lucifer smiled at her. "What do you want me to play for you?"_

_Chloe turned and looked thoughtful for a moment as she looked at him._

_Trixie looked over at her mom and Lucifer. "Why not that song that was on the radio the other day when we went out?"_

_Lucifer looked at her. "There was a couple song's while we were out?"_

_"That song by Jason Derulo on our way home?" Trixie said with a smile as she looked at him. "I'm sure mom will love it Lucifer?"_

_Chloe smiled softly. "Please?"_

_Lucifer started to play as he started to sing as he looked at Chloe. "105 is the number that comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you Wake up every morning with you in my bed That's precisely what I plan to do And you know one of these days when I get my money right Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough I'll say will you marry me I swear that I will mean it I'll say will you marry me How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? Baby I don't ever plan to find out The more I look, the more I find the reasons why You’re the love of my life You know one of these days when I get my money right Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush But one day, I won’t be able to ask you loud enough I'll say will you marry me I swear that I will mean it I'll say will you marry me And if I lost everything In my heart it means nothing 'Cause I have you, girl I have you So get right down on bended knee Nothing else would ever be Better, better The day when I say I'll say will you marry me I swear that I will mean it I'll say will you marry me I'll say will you marry me I swear that I will mean it I'll say will you marry me Ooh whoa ooh oh Ooh whoa ooh oh Ooh whoa ooh oh Would you marry me, baby, 105 is the number that comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you Wake up every morning with you in my bed That's precisely what I plan to do." Lucifer reached into his jacket pocket and opened the ring box to reveal a lovely diamond ring with a huge rock on it. "Will you spend the rest of my life with me, Chloe Decker?"_

_Trixie watched her mom._

_Chloe stared in shock at Lucifer. "Your life?"_

_Lucifer nodded his head with a wicked little smirk. "Yeah, my life."_

_Trixie thought that was just odd but she knew Uncle Lucifer as she sometimes calls him was odd to start with. "You don't want to let him turn into sea foam mom." She giggled when she got a glare from Lucifer. "Little Merman."_

_Lucifer looked annoyed as he turned back to Chloe. "I wouldn't offer that to just the mother of my child. I'm offering that to you because you stole my heart that first moment we met Chloe and I helped you solve that case."_

_Chloe leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. "Yes, I will spend now until the end of time with you and beyond."_

_Lucifer grinned as he slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger. "I love you." He stole a kiss and went to stand up. "But I must torture Trixie for the mermaid puns again."_

_Chloe reached out and pulled him back down laughing. "Just keep playing instead." She nuzzled up against him as she listened to her daughter giggling behind them as Lucifer started to play again. "What was the song called?"_

_Lucifer smiled softly. "Will you marry me?" He chuckled softly._

_"Perfect song?" Chloe said with a happy sigh._

Chloe stood in front of the mirror and smiled to her self. "Today is the start of everything." She said looking at Linda.

Linda smiled at her as she had Trixie step out of the room with her father and Mimi. "Immortality then by marriage that has to be a first?"

"It is. But no one is sure if I will have wings or not. But I'm sure if I do it will really turn on Lucifer." Chloe said with a laugh.

"Most likely your right that pervert?" Linda said laughing along with Chloe.


	3. Hand Fasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Lucifer sings for you.
> 
> And his brother :P

Lucifer looked to his side and smiled at all his brothers and sisters there. As well as smiling back at him shocking. He looked over to the bride's side smirking softly knowing he still had to scare Dan. He wanted to do it before the wedding but Chloe asked him to hold off. As Dan just found out his girlfriend is an elf and not just a woman with pointy ears. He looked back up the aisle as he softly smirked seeing Mazikeen dressed in a long semi poofy black dress.

Gabriel who stood where a priest would be and smirked softly at his baby brother. "Its time Lucifer. You said you wanted to sing her wedding march since Aerosmith couldn't make it sing I don't want to miss a thing." He whispered softly for only his brother to hear him speak.

Lucifer opened his mouth and was trying to hold it together as he sang and watched Chloe walking towards him. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Ooh, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you in, this moment forever  
Forever and ever  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
And I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
Well, I just want to be with you, right here with you  
Just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all of the rest of time  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!  
Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep, yeah  
I don't want to miss a thing." Lucifer swallowed hard through the tears were clear in his eyes none the less.

Chloe smiled as she reached up and wiped the tears that were finding there way down his face none the less. "I love you." She whispered softly.

Lucifer smiled back at her. "I love you too Chloe. And you look stunning in that dress too." He had offered to pay for it but without looking at it. He wanted his breath taken away from him when he saw her in it.

Gabriel smiled softly at the pairing before he spoke. "My name is Gabriel Left and I am Lucifer's eldest brother. He asked me to perform the wedding in place of our father. Who for other reason's couldn't make it? But he sent his very best wishes on his favorite son." He smirked softly. "This is a handfasting in the laws of our family's house." He turned and took what looked like glowing thread. "Join hands so I may start the binding."

Chloe held up her hand.

Lucifer placed his hand on her's.

Gabriel wrapped the thread around there hands tieing it. He then took a silk ivory cloth and draped it over there joined hands. "You may start with your vows Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly at Lucifer. "Today I bind my heart to not only you and our child. But to your whole family. But I swear on this day in front of our friends and family. That I will love you until the end of time and beyond it. And can't wait to see what our life will be until then."

Lucifer smiled at her. "Today I bind my heart, my soul, my life to you and our child. Today we welcome you into my family's household. As we are bound together as husband and wife. Even as King and Queen of each other's heart's and soul's." He swallowed as he spoke this. "May my father and God himself bless us today on our wedding day."

Gabriel took there bound hands in his. "In the words of the good book. I now pronounce you both husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Lucifer pulled her gently up against him as he bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips. He pulled back as they turned to face their guests.

"Let us all give blessings to Mr. and Mrs. Lucifer Morningstar!" Gabriel said as he removed the cloth and unbound their hands.

Chloe took Lucifer's hand in hers as they started to walk together down the aisle.

Michael stood up and started to sing. "Look into my eyes  
You will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart  
Search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you  
Look into your heart  
You will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am  
Take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you  
There's no love  
Like your love  
And no other  
Could give more love  
There's nowhere  
Unless you're there  
All the time  
All the way, yeah  
Look into your heart, baby  
Oh your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah, I would fight for you  
I lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
Oh  
I do it for you  
Everything I do, darling  
And we'll see it through  
Oh we'll see it through  
Oh yeah  
Yeah  
Look into your heart  
You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for  
Oh yeah  
I'll be there, yeah  
I'll walk the wire for you  
I will die for you  
Oh yeah  
I would die for you  
I'm going all the way, all they way, yeah." As he watched his baby brother walk with his new bride.

Chloe looked at Lucifer once they were outside. "I guess most of your family can sing?"

Lucifer nodded his head. "All."

Chloe smiled softly. "I heard that song before that Michael sang what was it?"

"Everything I do by Brian Adams. And the song was in Robin Hood Prince of Thieves none the less." He said with a chuckle.


	4. Heading to the party

They made it out to the limo and Lucifer helped his bride into the car. As the car drove off he turned and looked at Chloe. "Happy?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, you?"

Lucifer turned his head and kissed her deeply on her lips. "Thrilled." He pulled back and reached into his pocket and pulled out a white cloth with gold trim around it. "My father sent you a gift." He pulled back the cloth to reveal a silver chain with a silver charm of the symbol of Venus on it.

Chloe smiled as he held it up for her to see. "It's beautiful but isn't Venus your plant?" She asked with a smile.

"It is and this was given to me when I was little. I had left it behind all those years ago." He leaned over and unhooked it and hooked it around her neck. He kissed her softly on her cheek. "I had them make a newer chain and made sure it was a long enough for you." He said smiling softly. "My mother made the charm while she was still pregnant with me. My father made the chain he said once it was a way to bind God and the Goddess forever with there children. Even one who was born with so much power as I was."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Its lovely Lucifer it really is."

"And it suits you too." He said with a smile.

Chloe leaned against him as she rested a hand on her stomach rubbing slightly. "Our child will be like you right?"

"You mean like us immortal?"

"Yes?" Chloe asked looking at him.

"Yes and any more we have after him."

"Or her."

"Or her?" Lucifer looked at her. "Are you going by what Trixie thinks it is, medical, or a feeling?"

"Feeling. I just got this feeling just now its a girl." Chloe said looking at him. "Though others will have a field day about that fact."

Lucifer muttered softly. "Yes, they will." Though in his heart if he admitted it to himself. For all the things he has ever done he knew his wife is right. At least there first will be a girl. And his father helps him if any and he does mean ANY guy goes after his little girl. They will find out much of a devil he really is. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Are you plotting something already?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Yes about any boy who goes after our daughter." His eyes flashed red for a moment. "Do you blame me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sadly no I don't."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he leaned back in the seat and took hold of one of Chloe's hand's. "When your ready to leave we will take the elevator up to the loft for the night. And then spend a week in New York."

"You know people are going to notice when we stop aging Lucifer?" Chloe said looking at him.

"Travel or a brief return to Hell if we must. But we will deal with that when the time comes together, deal?" He said looking at her.

Chloe nodded her head slightly as she leaned into him. "Deal." She said before she scratched her left hip. "Odd that itches."

Lucifer looked at her. "I will look for you later if its still bugging you."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Alright." She said as they arrived at their party in the bottom half of Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will change the rating of the fic from T to E.


	5. What's that itch?

It was a lovely party and it went on well into the night with the drinking and eating.

Trixie walked up and hugged her mom and Lucifer when she looked at Lucifer. "What do I call you now?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Until the baby is here just Lucifer. Or you can try out names that will not confuse your baby sister or brother." He held out his pinky finger to her. "Deal?"

Trixie grinned brightly at him before she hugged him tightly then. "Deal." She said cutely before she kissed him on his cheek. "I love you, Uncle Lucifer." She pulled back and wrinkled her nose slightly on that. "Naw doesn't sound right."

Lucifer chuckled as Linda walked out with Trixie and his brother Amendiael as well too.

Dan walked up with Mimi and held out his hand to Lucifer. "You take good care of Chloe man."

Lucifer smirked at him. "I know. And what is it like dating an elf?" He asked looking at Dan.

"Chloe told you?"

"Yes, she did, did you think she wouldn't tell me?" Lucifer said with a smile.

Dan nodded his head slightly. "No stranger than a man who thinks he is the devil himself."

"And what if he really was who he thinks he is?" Lucifer said with a grin as Dan gave him a confused look that looked a little scared. He leaned in and whispered into Dan's ear. "Yes, I really am the devil. Your girlfriend knows the truth she can see the truth in my eyes." He pulled back and smirked at the scared Dan looking back at him.

Mimi took Dan by his arm and guided him over to the bar. "Let's get you a drink hmm?"

Cathy walked up and bowed her head at Lucifer and Chloe. "The magical community in the area welcome the rulers of hell. And if you ever need anything please let us know. We will help you in any way we can."

Chloe smiled softly at her. "Thank you we will remember that Cathy."

Cathy nodded her head before she walked off then.

Nighty and Cody walked up arm in arm. "This was a blast." They giggled. "Our wedding is soon we hope ours is as nearly as grand as this one your highnesses." They giggled before they turned and wandered off together.

Chloe looked at Lucifer then. "Are they marrying themselves or other people?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to tell if they are sisters or not." He said truthfully. "I'm sure one day we will find out for ourselves."

Chloe laughed softly as they dealt with the rest of there guests.

After the party, they headed upstairs and he removed her dress for her and laid the dress across the chair as he walked her to the bed and helped her to lay down. "Is your side still itchy?"

"Yes even now with the dress off. Though not as bad as it was after we got into the car." She said simply as she watched him turn on all the lights as he removed his jacket, tie, and shirt off. "Can you take a look please?"

Lucifer turned and blinked a couple times seeing how glowy his wife was now than before. "Your glowing and not just because you're pregnant." He walked over and ran his hands over her sides as he looked down to see what was bothering his bride on her left side. "Oh?"

Chloe looked up at him. "What?"

"Did you get a tattoo before the handfasting?" He asked looking at her.

"No why?"

"You have one now in gold." He said looking at it. He ran a finger from the top of her hip all the way around and around three times down her leg. Stopping just inside her inner thigh. Were the words 'Venus mater Amoris.' "There are words in Latin written in gold on your skin here among the braiding that wraps around your upper leg." He smiled softly. "It says Venus mater Amoris meaning Venus the mother of love." He bent his head and kissed her growing belly. "Fitting no?"

Chloe smiled softly at him. "If I am the mother of love what does that make you?"

"Your lover or sex slave for all times." He said with a grin as he helped her strip out of the rest of her dress and him out of the rest of his clothes. He crawled into bed beside her. "Any tattoo's?" He asked laying there in the nude for her.

Chloe smiled softly before she leaned over and kissed the spot right over his heart. She started to check over every inch of his left side. "Drat nothing here." She pouted cutely.

Lucifer rolled over onto his left side facing her. "It's okay."

"Lucifer!" Chloe said pointing at his right side.

Lucifer tried to look at his right side. "What does it say?"

Chloe ran a finger along the golden thread on his right hip as she speaks. "Veneris Gladio eros." She looked confused. "Huh?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "It means Eros the sword of Venus."

"Sounds sexual?" Chloe said gently pushing Lucifer over onto his back.

"True I guess it kind of is. And what are you doing my little bride?" He asked as he let himself fall backward's to look up at her.

"Putting my sword to good use what else?" Chloe said with a grin as she straddled his waist and took a hold of his cock and guided him up inside of her. She sighed happily once she had him fully seated inside of her.

Lucifer reached up and placed his hands on her hips. "Cleachd do chlaidheamh gu math mo chlaoidh mo ghaol." He said thrusting his hips up into her.

Chloe smiled down at him. "I will move once you tell me what you just said?"

Lucifer groaned as he tried to get her moving before he smacked her ass before he spoke. "I said use your sword well my venus my love." He said looking up at his lovely sexy bride.

"As you wish my lover." She said with a smile as she slowly bounced her self up and down his cock slowly drawing out their torture. She ran her nails down his chest as she kept on riding him even grinding her hips into his.

Lucifer groaned as he trusted his hips up into her as he watched her riding him.

Chloe rode him until she arched her back hard as she came for him.

Lucifer reached up and took a hold of her hips as he took over her ride on him. As he drove them towards coming again. But yet he didn't come himself until he made his bride come a total of five times until he trusted hard into her before he came hard with a loud groan from him and a silent scream from her.

As Chloe came a pair of wings came bursting out of her back as she fell forward onto him.

Lucifer laid there catching his breath as he looked up at her. "You have wings."

Chloe sat up and looked over her shoulders at them. "I can't tell."

Lucifer helped her off of him as he got up smiling at her. He walked over to his full-length mirror then.

Chloe stood there with a pair of bubble gum pink version of Lucifer's wings. "At least they're not neon pink." She said truthfully.

"Pink wings for my Venus." He bent his head and kissed her cheek. "I will have to teach you how to fly. But..." He looked down at the baby bump. "After the baby is born." He said simply.

Chloe turned and walked up to him and pulled his face down to her. "Of course besides Mazikeen can't fly." She giggled softly. "Though when she wants to return to hell. You will take her back."

Lucifer nodded his head. "As my queen commands. Now I think you and the little princess or prince should get your rest?"

"Before daddy wears us out?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Yes, or mommy wears out daddy instead." He chuckled softly as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to bed and tucked her in. He crawled in beside her and cuddled up against her.

"Good night my husband?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Good night my wife?" Lucifer said with a smirk.

It wasn't long after that they were both sound asleep. Dreaming of what their child would look like and wing color as well too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Google translate on the words just FYI.


	6. Giving Birth.

Eight months later Lucifer paced outside the waiting room. "Why will they not let me in to see my wife?" He snapped looking at Mazikeen.

"Because your wife had you kicked out when the nurse and the doctor tried to get into your pants. While you were by her side trying to be there for her." Mazikeen said looking up from her phone. "Just sit down and relax."

Lucifer glared at her.

"Don't give me those devil eyes you know they don't work on me." She said without looking up at him.

"Mazikeen is right and pg my daughter is here?" Dan said looking at Mazikeen annoyed as he pointed at Trixie with her headphones on. "Soon your child will be in this word and you can forget how annoyed you were with your wife over being kicked out of the room."

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak when he heard Chloe's screams of pain. "They are killing her."

Linda sighed softly. "They are not. She is just getting ready to push your son or daughter into this world. Please sit down before you drive us all nuts Lucifer." She said looking at him.

Lucifer finally sat down when his brother Amendiael stood up to force him down. He put his head down as he put his ears to listen to the first cries of a baby's first breath.

It wasn't long until the cries of a baby filled the area.

Lucifer sat there with his eyes wide as that one sound got louder and louder.

Mazikeen looked at Lucifer sharply. "Your baby has some longs on her."

Trixie removed her headphones as she heard the cries of her baby sibling. "Um, dad why does the one baby sound like its more than one?"

Dan listened for a moment before he looked at his daughter. "I agree. Your mom and Lucifer both said it was one." He looked over at Lucifer and saw the king of hell seemed to pick up on that fact as well too. "You should go to your wife."

Lucifer stood up slowly.

A nurse came out and looked at Lucifer. "Sir your wife has delivered two very healthy girls." She said with a giggle. "Your son is having problem's breathing but we are trying to get him stable before you can hold him." She saw how quiet Lucifer was being. "Sir?"

Lucifer turned and looked at the nurse funny. "Three?"

The nurse laughed softly. "Yes, sir three. Two little girls who came out kicking and screaming and a little boy." She turned and walked away.

Lucifer turned his shocked face to his family and friends. "Three!"

Amendiael smirked softly. "Go and give our love to Chloe. We will visit you guys tomorrow. I will tell our father and the rest of the family brother." He ushered the others out of the hospital.

Trixie ran over and hugged Lucifer then. "Give mom and my new siblings my love." She turned and ran back over to her father as they left. "I was hoping to get to see them, dad."

"I know little monkey. But it will be hours until even your mom or Lucifer can see them." He said as they walked out.

Lucifer swallowed hard before he walked into Chloe's room. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. "Are you okay Chloe?"

Chloe looked up at him and smiled softly. "All things concerned I'm good. Though I am worried about our son. And how all the doctor's up until the very end couldn't tell I was carrying triplets?"

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders. "My father perhaps?"

"Making us very fertile I could see not that though." She said looking at her husband annoyed.

"Would my father do such a thing?" He asked looking down at her.

"I don't know." She said simply.

"Get some rest. I will not let anything happen to you or our children. Otherwise, they will have the devil to deal with." He said with a wicked grin as his eyes flashed red.

Chloe smiled as she reached up and patted him on his cheek. Before she let her self drift off to sleep.

Lucifer stood guard over her sleeping form before he turned and headed out of the room. He walked up to the nursey and looked for his children.

"Sir, are you lost?" A nurse asked as she saw Lucifer standing there looking at the cribs.

He turned and tried not using his charm on her. "Yes, I am looking for the Morningstar children. They came up here about an hour or so ago?"

The nurse checked his wrist band and smiled. "Congrats sir. They moved your children all in the same NIC U so they would be together. Your son is still having troubles but maybe he needs his daddy?" She said with a smile as she handed him an outfit to wear. And took him in and up to his sleeping children. "I will come back and check on you later sir." She said before she turned and left Lucifer to stare and admire his children.

"You three are so tiny." Lucifer chuckled when one of his little girls made a fussing sound. He reached out and gently ran his fingers across each one of there backs. They all calmed down as he stood there stroking his son's back. "Does the offspring's of the devil want a song from there daddy?"

His son raised his little fist slightly before bringing it back down.

Lucifer softly chuckled. "Alright, I will sing to you my son. Though this song is also for your sisters as well too." He said smiling as he watched them. "I grew up in a town where tough was a cigarette   
And a souped up car on a county road   
Nothin' much to do back then   
So we'd make bets   
On how much drink a guy could hold   
And I held my own   
Learn to hold my own  
Daddy works some dead-end job at the concrete plant   
Mama taught the Sunday bible class   
For eighteen years I remember thinkin'   
There was more to life than that   
So I ran the streets to beat the Devil   
Goin' just as fast as I could fly   
'Cause I came here to live   
I didn't come here to die  
Mama used to wait for me with the porch light on   
Worried about her little boy 'til I got home   
Daddy he'd say listen, son,   
But back then there wasn't much   
That I didn't already know  
I reckon I was doing close to 80   
When I felt the tire slip out from under me   
And I never set out lookin' for Jesus   
So I guess Jesus come lookin' for me   
And He found me upset down in a ditch   
Smokin' gas in my eyes   
And He said, son, you came here to live   
You didn't come here to die  
Sunday morning I got up and I went to church   
That summer I got a job and I went to work   
Met a girl in town put some money down   
On a little house with a yard  
Our little boy was due in September   
But he came early in July   
For eighteen days all, I remember   
Was settin' there at his side   
Sayin' son open up your eyes   
Just open up your eyes   
'Cause you came here to live   
You didn't come here to die   
Son, you came here to live." Lucifer looked up at the clapping and smiled at the fellow parents in the room with him and some of the nurses as well too. "It seemed fitting." He said looking down at his children.

The nurse from earlier walked over and smiled softly. "Your son seems to be breathing normally now. It seems you have magic in that voice of yours, sir. If he stays this good he and his sisters can meet the rest of there family."

Lucifer smiled softly. "And that wasn't even all our family. Only one of my brothers I have so many more brother's and sisters as well too." He smirked softly. "But You came here to live by Trace Adkins always seemed like a magical song to me." He chuckled softly before he kissed the top of his children's little heads before he walked out of the room leaving behind the outfit as he headed back to his wife's side.

A couple days later Chloe sat beside her husband looking at there three children leaning into his side. "We still have to give them names."

"I have a name for our son." He said with a smile on his face.

"What?"

"How about John after your father?" He asked as he looked at her.

Chloe leaned up and kissed her husband on his cheek. "I believe my father would love that." She said with a smile. "John Micah Morningstar." She said with a nod of her head.

"So our son is the grace or mercy of the Lord. And the one who is like, god as well." He chuckled softly. "His grandfather aka my father is going to have a big head over that one."

Chloe smacked him in the arm. "Hush you. Besides I have the perfect name for our oldest daughter."

Lucifer snickered softly. "Yes?" He asked with a smile.

"Lucy." She said with a smile. "Named after her own father Lucifer."

"Well, it would get my brothers from stop calling me that." He chuckled softly. "Lucy Juno Morningstar."

Chloe looked at him. "Meaning?"

"Her name means born at daylight and queen of the heavens." He said with a smile.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "Trying to stick it to your father again?"

"No, I have stopped." He looked at Lucy's twin sister then. "And our middle child's name?"

"How about Grace?" Chloe asked looking at her husband.

"So Grace Rain Morningstar?" Lucifer said with a smirk. "You do all our children's name has some connection to there grandfather aka my father right?"

"True but you helped to create them or did you forget that part?" Chloe asked looking a little annoyed at him.

"Grace's name means God's grace and abundant blessings from above." He walked over and kissed each one of his children from the oldest Lucy to his youngest John. "Welcome to the world Lucy Juno Morningstar, Grace Rain Morningstar, and you as well John Micah Morningstar. I am your father Lucifer Morningstar also known as the king of hell aka Satan." He said with a smile. "And one a long time ago before your mother was born I was known as Samael. But I will always be your father, your daddy, your protector. Who loves you three and your mother to the deepest part of my heart and soul. You four are the air beneath my wings my little cherubs."

Chloe sniffled softly from behind him. "Sweet."

Lucifer walked over and kissed his wife on her lips. "Love you my venus."

"Love you to my Eros!" Chloe said smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE TRIPLETS! :D hehe.


	7. How to wake up a sleeping devil.

Lucifer rolled over onto his back as he slept peacefully. He didn't hear all the giggles as he kept on sleeping. He didn't even crack open an eye when one by one his children jumped on the bed. The only time he cracked open an eye and grunted when one of his smaller children jumped right on his crouch. "GAH!" His eyes flashed red as he glared at his youngest daughter giggling up at him. "SABRINA!"

Sabrina giggled at her daddy as she leaned up and kissed her daddy on his chin. "Da!" She said happily.

Lucy stood at the doorway laughing at her younger siblings. "Dad I told her not to aim so low."

Lucifer looked at his eldest daughter. "Thank you for that Lucy. Where are your sister and brother?"

"Grace is sleeping in. She got back late from helping down at the bar. And John is on the phone this morning calling his girlfriend from last night. Before he hits the sack himself as he has to go play hero."

Lucifer sat there among his other eight children being snuggled. "And what are you up to today?" He said cuddling his younger children to him.

"Lucas asked me out again and I keep turning him down. So I was going to watch my little brother's and sisters and give you and mom time away." She said with a half smile.

"Ask him out, dear!" Lucifer said simply. "You have feelings for him I can tell as he does for you."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her father. "He is drawn to me because of my powers dad. I have your gifts the same as Grace and John. And the rest of the demon pack over there." She said pointing at her giggling little brother's and sisters. "But for some reason mine is far worse than the others." She walked over and picked off each one of her brothers and sisters. "Come on Demon Pack time to march on out of here we are going out." She said getting them all to leave as quickly as she could.

Lucifer laid there watching his oldest looking so sad. "We should help her?" He said not turning his head from looking at the door.

Gabriel stepped out of the shadows. "Her soulmate will run into her again baby brother."

"Lucas?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Gabriel asked looking at Lucifer.

"He's madly in love with her like how I am with her mother." Lucifer smiled softly. "Besides I gave our father eleven grandchildren to watch over."

Gabriel rolled his eyes slightly. "I think the term is, keep off your wife."

"Why would I want him kept off of me Gabriel?" Chloe asked as she walked in dressed in a bathrobe with a tray of food and coffee on it as she went to join her husband in bed. "Besides it's not like I had those last eight in one go it was three different times none the less if you forget."

Gabriel sighed softly. "Our father is pushing the rest of us to marry and have children mostly the last part." He said before he left.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked at his wife. "I think he's scared."

Chloe laughed softly as she leaned into her husband. "I agree." She said giggling.

Lucifer sat there enjoying his breakfast in peace and quiet with his wife.


	8. A little love time for the eldest daughter of the devil.

Lucy had dropped her little brothers and sisters off with Linda, Amendiael, and their three sons. They had married shortly after her mom and dad did. Though unlike her own father and mother. They kept it simple with the children and so far only had the three. She walked alone with her thoughts into the park. She sat down on a bench and just watched the couples walk pass with a sigh.

"If you wanted to go walking through the park you could have asked me, lass. I would have taken you through the park and into the woods and onto a nice hard tree if you get my meaning lassy."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she sighed to herself. "Go away, Lucas." She said standing up and goes to walk away from him.

"What are you scared of lassy? Of me or your feelings, I know you have deep down for me?" Lucas asked looking at her.

Lucy turned and looked at him coldly as if she is her own father. "I feel nothing towards you Lucas. But being super annoyed with you that is all there ever will be." She said trying to keep the truth out of her face. She turned and started to walk away from him.

"I think a dare is in order lassy." He said with a wicked grin. "If I'm trying then lass your all mine for tonight."

Lucy looked at him annoyed. "I will not play your silly games. Besides, we both know my powers are affecting you so do your self a favor and leave me alone Lucas." She said right before she stormed away from him quickly. She made it all the way to her apartment and was stepping inside when she felt someone pushing her inside. She turned around quickly and opened her mouth to yell at them when she found their lips on hers.

Lucas let Lucy get ahead of him but he kept her in his sights this whole time. He fell in love with her the moment he was hired to work her father's club. He pushed her in and as he shut the door behind him he brought his lips down onto hers. He pulled back and smirked at her. "So much fire within you lassy your going to burn is both to ash with it."

Lucy blushed as she went to step back from him. "I told you to leave me alone." She said glaring at him her eyes glowing red.

"Ask me?" Lucas said looking at her annoyed. "Ask me lassy just ask me."

Lucy looked at him. "If I do will you leave me alone?"

Lucas sighed softly. "If that is your wish then yes I will lass."

Lucy sighed softly as she looked into his eyes using her power on him. "What do you desire?"

Lucas grinned at her. "For you to strip naked for me slowly. To let me have my way with you slowly drawing out everything from your body. Over and over again not caring if you come at all. And I want you to be my bride and stand by my side with me Lucy."

Lucy rolled her eyes again. "And yet my power is still affecting you." She shook her head slightly. "Go, just please go, Lucas." She turned her back on him.

"Your an idiot woman!" He said almost growling at her.

Lucy turned and looked at him confused. "Huh?" She said confused.

Lucas walked up to her and pulled her up against his chest. "Lassy I'm going to strip you naked now. Before I slowly slide my self all the way to your cherry. Enjoying that feeling before I take it away from you. And have you over and over and over again. Until our privates are sore and red. And then come morning I'm going to do it all over again and again. Before I even let you out of this bed and go anywhere without me by your side." He said with a girn.

Lucy blushed. "But..."

Lucas placed two fingers across her lips. "Lass my name is Lucas the son of Bris, and I have more than enough power to handle your powers." He saw the look on her face before she grinned at him. "Sex god your not yet." Lucas laughed softly at that before he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the steps. "To bed with you lass. And no cats either." He said walking them down the hall and to the left where her bed lays resting for her.

And he did just what he set out to do too until they both laid down to sleep for the night.

The next morning Lucy turned her head and saw Lucas still asleep laying there. She quietly as she could get up and after wincing a few steps she grabbed her robe and walked out of the room. She tied her robe before she walked out into the hall and then into the kitchen. She sat there in the quiet wondering what the hell she had just done. "I let him use me when he was still being affected by my powers." She said sadly.

"He really isn't affected by them, Lucy." Came Azarel's voice from the balcony.

Lucy stood up and joined her one aunt outside. "How? I'm immortal like my father as are all my other siblings. But unlike my father, before he married mom. He doesn't make me mortal."

Azarel laughed softly. "Because of that little one, he is the son of Bris who back home in Ireland is a god. And just like his father, he is immortal like you and the rest of your family too." She walked over and kissed her niece on her forehead. "It's okay to love him. Your grandfather wouldn't want you or your siblings to end up having a broken heart now would he?"

Lucy smiled softly. "No, he wouldn't. I can't wait to meet him one day." She said turning around and walking back inside closing the doors quietly behind her as she heads back towards her room.

Azarel left laughing softly as she went.

Lucy walked back into her room and smiled seeing Lucas was still sound asleep. She walked over to him and stopped at his hip. She pulled back the sheet and smiled when she found his cock semi hard. She reached out and wrapped her hand around it and slowly started to stroke him.

Lucas moaned in his sleep.

Lucy leaned down and lightly licked him. When she got nothing from him she gave him a harder lick. When she still got nothing from him she took him all the way into her mouth.

"LUCY!" He groaned as he woke up when she started to lick him.

Lucy ignored him as she happily started to suck on his cock.

Lucas growled as he moved her housecoat out of the way and spanked her ass. "Naughty girl you will be punished for this." He said before he moved his fingers further east and started to rub her bare, wet, hot pussy. "Do you want it?" He asked when he found her nub and started to tease it with a finger.

Lucy moaned around his cock.

Lucas pushed her little nub again. "Do you want this?" He asked sliding in two fingers into her slowly inch by inch. "Or would you rather my sheathed cock was deep inside of you?" He said making a come here motion with his fingers.

Lucy tried to double her efforts on him before she had to stop and remove her mouth from his cock as she cums for him. She stood there panting as she watched him lick his fingers clean. She stood up and removed her robe as she saw him watching her every movement. She got up onto the bed and straddled his lap. "Please?" She whimpered softly "I need it." She leaned out and stopped him from going for a condom as she bent her head and kissed him deeply on his lips. She pulled back smiling softly at his confused face. "Do you love me?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"Aye, I do lassy. I fell in love with you when my father came to speak to yours. Let me put..." He groaned loudly when he felt his cock with out a condom slip inside of her to the hilt. "Lucy?" He said panting trying to keep himself or her from moving.

Lucy just smiled down at him. "Enjoy your self, Lucas." She said with a grin as she took a hold of his hands and ground her hips into his. "We both know you want to pound it." She said with a slow smile on her face that still seemed a bit wicked on her face.

Lucas sat up with her still in his lap. "I should spank you for this lassy." He said simply. "But suit your self." He said grinning back before he flipped them over. He placed his hands next to her head on each side. Before he started to slam into her over and over again.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into him when she came hard onto his cock. Gripping him tighter then she did earlier when they banged each other. "More." She groaned out.

Lucas growled as he picked up his pace as he muttered under his breath in her ear as he fucks her. "An e seo an rud a tha thu ag iarraidh Lucy. Gus a bhith air a làimhseachadh mar slut mo slut beag? Is dòcha gum bu chòir dhomh do chumail mar seo ma tha sin ag iarraidh mo ghaol."

Lucy arched her self into him as she came again digging even harder into his back.

Lucas growled before he bent his head and bites her neck before he slams into her a couple times hard before he cums into her hard and deeply filling her up to the brim. He laid there panting as he tried to catch his breath for a moment. "Lassy I am going to have to keep you forever now." He said rolling off of her.

Lucy laid there laughing softly. "Pervert." She said smiling to herself. "And what did you say near the end?"

Lucas blushed. "Oh, you heard?"

"Tell me or you can go sleep naked outside this apartment building?" Lucy said sternly.

Lucas paled then. "I said Is this what you want Lucy. To be treated like a slut my little slut? Maybe I should keep you like this if that is what you want my love." He waited for her to speak and turned and looked at her.

"Yep, you're a pervert alright?" Lucy said with a smile before she closed her eyes laughing softly to her self.

Lucas whispered softly. "Tha mi gad ghràdh Lucy." He said as he closed his eyes as well too.

Lucy yawned softly. "I might love you to Lucas." She said as they fell asleep side by side.


	9. Thee End.

Many, many, many centuries later Lucifer and his whole family stood outside the silver city gates.

Everyone stood side by side with there own family's as well too and their children and so on and so forth.

Gabriel opened the gates and stood there looking at his baby brother. "You and them really did go forth and multiply." He said with a chuckle. "Who did you place in charge of hell?"

Lucifer looked at his eldest brother. "My son Damien and his lover. They are suited for it and I have told them when they miss the family they may come up and visit us or we shall come and see them."

Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "Welcome home Samael I mean Lucifer Morningstar."

Lucifer pulled his eldest brother into his arms for a hug. "You can call me that once again it's okay." He said as his family all entered the gates. He waited until they were all in when he took his wife's arm. "Ready to finally meet your father in law?"

Chloe smiled at him. "You have no idea how ready I am to see them. And our children who gave up their immortality to be one of the humans as I once was. And to see Trixie once again I do miss my oldest daughter."

Lucifer pointed at a woman standing off to the side looking at them. "Over there."

Chloe turned and ran at Trixie. "TRIXIE!" She yelled as she ran to her eldest daughter. They hugged and cried into each other's arms as they finally got to see each other once again after so long apart.

Lucifer now going by his old name walked in when he felt someone slap him on his back. He turned and had a slow smile appear on his face when he saw who it was. "Hello, father."

God grinned down at his youngest son. "Welcome home Samael my son." He pulled his son into a tight hug.

As God hugs his youngest son the silver gates close showing only two words on the outside of the gate reading. "THE END!"

(Yes this is the end of this series.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't started anything new yet guys. Just started a new job and haven't had a day off to think. Been called into work on my first off day lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Lilv3t121 this was your idea.


End file.
